


Don't Forget

by LegolasLovely



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Guy of Gisborne - Freeform, Jealousy, Richard Armitage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Reader is jealous of prisoners flirting with her Guy (pun intended)





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> {Warnings: jealous reader, allusions to smut}

The sun shone down on you and the cobblestones clicked against your feet as you walked through the streets of Nottingham. You gasped when strong hands were suddenly at your sides, pulling you around. You were soon met with striking blue eyes blemished only by the perfect black locks that fell over them.

“Guy,” you said, shaking your head, but not bothering to hide your grin.

“(Y/N).”

“You startled me.”

His hands wrapped around you further as he smirked. “Where are you off to?”

“The stables.”

“To see that beautiful horse of yours?” he said, alluding to his most recent gift to you.

You nodded, giggling at his high brows.

“Well, before you go…” he leaned down to kiss you and his nose brushed your cheek. Before his lips could meet yours, you pushed against him and felt his abdomen flex under your fingers.

“Guy! We’re in the middle of the street,” you muttered through your intense grin.

He shook his head. “I don’t care.” The light in his eyes danced with mischief.

“Take me instead, Sir Guy!” you heard. “I’m not shy!”

You turned to see two women kneeling on the ground beneath a tree. They were wrapped in shackles and dirty rags.

“I won’t ever say no to you, Sir Guy. About anything,” The second woman leered at you, looking you up and down and laughing at you. Her face was filthy and you couldn’t tell if her teeth were blackened so, or simply missing all together.

You leaned into Guy and stared at the women. “Who are they?” you said, only for his ears.

“Prisoners. Here until the sheriff decides what to do with them.” To your delight, he sounded just as disgusted by them as you were.

“He’s our guard!” the toothless woman shouted.

“At least until we get our hands on him!” They cackled and guffawed with each other, causing your nose to wrinkle.

Guy led you away from the women, bringing you under the shade of a tree. His hand remained on your waist and you felt his thumb rubbing back and forth over your dress. “You’re guarding them? That’s much below you, that damn sheriff,” you mumbled.

“Don’t be upset, (Y/N). I’m only here until someone else can take over. Nottingham is short on guards right now, you know that.”

You sighed, comfortable in his arms until you again heard the two women screaming to reach you. “She’s jealous! Jealous of us? She’ll never make him as happy as we can!”

You ground your teeth. “You could just hang them now,” you said.

“(Y/N)! I’ve never heard you speak this way.” Guy’s eyes were wide, but they quickly fell into slits.

You slid your arms around his waist but continued to sneer at the sickly women. “I don’t appreciate them calling to you like that.” You watched the nastier of the two lick her lips. “Or looking at you like that.”

Guy’s agile fingers lifted your chin. “(Y/N), look at me. You don’t think I could ever prefer anyone over you? I love you. More than anything.”

“And don’t you forget it,” you said.

He laughed and you felt the sound rumbling in his chest. “I could never.”

You rose to your toes and wrapped your arms around his neck. You kissed him deeply and felt him sigh. When your lips parted, you said low in his ear, “I will be waiting at home for you. And I’ll make sure you don’t forget.” You kissed his jaw before running out of his arms and laughing at his frustrated groan as you made your way to the stables.


End file.
